


Laundry

by Pyrogoeth



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, POV First Person, Sexual Tension, Yearning, i haven't written anything in like 84 yrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrogoeth/pseuds/Pyrogoeth
Summary: Of course you had fallen asleep before the dryer was done.





	

Of course you had fallen asleep before the dryer was done.

You mentally berated yourself, seeing as now you literally had nothing to wear; not even any underwear– and the laundry room was only accessible through the living room, where Luciel had taken up residence ever since he suddenly appeared at your apartment a couple nights ago.

You were glad that you had, seeing as “Unknown”– or rather Saeran, as Luciel had called him– had suddenly broken the window to Rika’s apartment in order to kidnap you– or in his words, “take you to paradise”.

You didn’t quite understand the relationship between the two men, seeing as Luciel refused to explain it to you. “It’s none of your business,” was all that he would say– and you hated to admit it to yourself, but his words had stung.

You had perhaps deluded yourself into thinking that the two of you might have mutual feelings towards each other, but ever since Luciel had forced his way through the front door he had been… Distant, even cold. He spoke to you only when necessary, and seemed to be genuinely irritated when you called him on the phone at times.

But there were also times when he spoke softly, his voice brimming with worry– and dare you assume, affection.

To you, Luciel Choi was an enigma. But at the same time, he was so very transparent. He was very different from the 707 he acted like in the RFA chatrooms, but also not so different at all.

You knew that he was just trying to have you keep your distance from him, though you didn’t have a clue to the reason why. To you, it was a bit selfish of him, despite knowing he had a reason. After all, emotions don’t dim easily– and you were already in far too deep.

But you knew that if he gave you the chance to, you would be happy to get to know “Luciel Choi” as much as you did “707”. You also knew that deep down, both were two and the same.

No matter who this man decided to be in the end, you knew that you would love him all the same.

Pulling your thoughts back to the problem at hand, you bit your lip. What were you supposed to do in this situation? You couldn’t exactly parade naked across the apartment. Thinking back on it, you pondered over why exactly you hadn’t thought to at least leave a robe out of the wash for yourself in the morning.

But you had thought nothing of it after your nightly shower, having wrapped a towel tightly around yourself as you shoved the last of your laundry into the dryer as Luciel slept on the couch before returning to your room– and promptly falling asleep as well.

Sighing quietly to yourself, you thought over it for a moment before grabbing your phone from the bed covers– the person you had in mind being on the top of your recent call list.

Tapping on the call option, you brought the phone to your ear– and waited.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

You were just about to end the call when you heard a faint click of the line connecting, and the sound of quick typing reach your ears over the line.

For a moment there was only the sound of the other’s breathing and the sound of his fingers flying over his keyboard– you opened your mouth to say something, but he beat you to it.

“What do you want? I thought I told you to just talk to me in person if you had to.” Luciel’s voice was cool, and he sounded a bit distracted.

“I can’t come out of my room, for reasons. I need a favor.”

There was a long pause, and the sound of typing had even stopped. You strained your ears, momentarily confused. “Sev-?”

The was a loud sigh, interrupting you. “What is it?”

You paused, worrying at your lip. Was this too much to ask? Not that you really had a choice, but… “Could you… Please go to the laundry room and grab my clothes from the dryer? There’s a basket in there, and normally I would do it myself but…” You paused again, and the next sentence you uttered was spoken in quick succession. “I have nothing to cover myself.”

There was a sharp gasp from the other side of the line, and then a sputtered cough. You listened warily, nervousness gnawing at your gut. “You don’t have to I can just go out there if you promise to keep your back t-”

“No! I mean…” Luciel interrupted you again, and by his tone of voice you could tell he was embarrassed. “I-I can grab them for you just… Just stay in there. The door is shut, right?”

“Y-Ya.”

There was a relieved sigh, and you heard him grunt softly– Probably the sound of him standing up. You heard a soft groan– and despite knowing that he was just stretching from sitting in the same position for hours now, the sound caused a faint heat to raise on your face.

Man, you really have it bad.

There was nothing but the sound of him walking and his even breathing for another long couple of moments before he cleared his throat, startling you slightly. Your hands fumbled your phone for a moment before settling the phone back onto your shoulder, your fingers idly playing with the material of the quilt on your bed.

“…Call it idle curiosity,” Luciel started, and you raised your eyebrow. “But how exactly did you end up without any clothes? Didn’t you do this load last night? I woke up to the sound of the dryer being on.”

You hesitated, “Well, um.” Fidgeting in place, you sighed. Might as well be honest. “I came out in a towel last night after my shower to put the load in the dryer while you were sleeping, and I kinda… Fell asleep… Before it was done…”

There was a long pause, then a sudden snort of laughter. “Are you serious?”

You pursed your lips into a pout, huffing quietly. “Don’t mock me, it’s a simple mistake!”

More laughter met your ears, and despite attempting to be mad at the redhead your will quickly dissolved, and you found yourself laughing along with him. Your shared laughter only lasted a few moments, but your chest felt warm with affection as the two of you quieted down.

You heard the sound of the dryer door being opened, and the sound of clothes being rustled as he pulled them from the machine. He hummed a nameless tune to himself– only for the sound to be cut off suddenly. “Huh? These are my jeans.”

“Oh!” You gasped, smacking your hand against your forehead with an audible sound. “I completely forgot I put your laundry in with mine. I only have a couple outfits, and it wasn’t enough to warrant doing a load by themselves… Sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“I-it’s… It’s fine. I told you not to worry about me, but… Thank you.” He chuckled quietly, and the sound made your heart warm once more. “Did you just smack your head? You’re not hurt, right?”

It was times like these, when Luciel showed moments of worry over your well-being, that made you feel that maybe– just maybe– you were getting a real glimpse of his feelings towards you.

“I did, and no. I’m okay.” You assured him, laughing quietly at his question. It was a bit silly to worry about something like a slap to the forehead, given current more dire events that were unraveling.

Another relieved sigh reached your ears, and you giggled– and heard him snort in amusement in response.

There was a pause, and then– “Alright, I got your clothes. How do you… Uh, want to do this?”

You rolled your eyes, sighing into the phone quietly. He really was a dork, and you adored that about him. “Just put the basket in front of the bedroom door, then you can go back to your work in the living room and I can open the door and grab them without being seen.”

“Right. That makes sense. Y-yeah, let’s do that.” Luciel’s stuttered, clearing his throat once more. Was it just you, or did he sound embarrassed?

Smiling softly, you stood from the bed with a quiet groan as you stretched– The cool air of the apartment brushing over your bare skin pleasantly. Walking quietly up to the door, you held your phone to your ear with one hand while the other came to rest on your hip.

You heard Luciel’s footsteps approaching the door slowly, and the redhead cleared his throat again. “I’m leaving it in front of the door, is this all you needed help with?”

“Ya. I’m standing in front of it, so once you’re back in the living room I’ll open the door.” You said brightly, and there was a pause from his side.

“You’re on the other side of this door, and you’re… No, never-mind! Hahaha!” He suddenly forced a laugh, and then there was a quiet groan. “You’re really testing me right now…”

The last sentences was a faint murmur, but you heard them clearly through the phone– His words caused a warm to flood your abdomen, the meaning behind them kick-starting your heartbeat into double time.

Your hand fell onto the doorknob, but you stopped yourself from turning the knob as soon as your fingers closed around the cold metal– Your rationality returning quickly. You weren’t even sure if Luciel had feelings for you at this point, or well– you weren’t a hundred percent sure, anyway.

Opening the door could lead two ways, and you weren’t sure if you could take it if it ended up with him pulling even further away if something physical did happen between the two of you– Or if it would mean anything more than mere lust on his part.

You knew your feelings for the redhead were strong, but you couldn’t claim it was the same for the other party. With a quiet sigh, your hand slipped off the doorknob and you leaned forwards until your forehead touched the thick wood of the door– Closing your eyes, your imagination allowing you to perfectly picture the man on the other side.

“Are… Are you okay?”

Luciel’s concerned tone reached you both through the door in front of you, and over the phone pressed so tightly against your ear. You sighed again, fingers curling against the unyielding wood.

You smiled bitterly, “I’m fine, Seven.”

“Why are you lying?”

You flinched slightly, worrying at your lip again. Closing your eyes tightly, you opened your mouth. “I was just thinking about what would happen if I opened this door with you still standing there.”

Your words were soft, but the bluntness of them of them caused a hot flush to cover your face. You heard Luciel’s sharp gasp through both ears, and your heart throbbed in your chest.

You heard his stuttered breathing for a couple of moments and then a soft groan before he spoke, his voice strained “I… God, just… Please don’t.”

You were expecting it, but the words still stung. The rejection burning through you painfully, and you attempted to blink the tears that came to your eyes away, but a couple snuck down your cheeks. You took a shaky breath, and let out a laugh– The sound of it sounding forced even to your own ears.“I k-know,” You murmured thickly, “I u-understand.”

He doesn’t care about you like you care about him. He doesn’t want you like that.

Luciel was silent again for a pause, but a quiet, muttered curse reached your ears through the phone. Then after another moment, he spoke again. “I don’t think you do understand, actually.”

“No, I get it. You don’t c-care about me the same way that I do you and that’s f-” You hated the way your voice broke as you spoke, but you had never been good at hiding your emotions. Still, you pressed on after a moment, swallowing heavily around the lump of emotion in your throat. “It’s fine, Seven. I g-get it.”

“You…” He trailed off, his voice one of disbelief. “You think…?”

“It’s fine, Seven. Can we please just drop the subject?” You sighed, a hand raising to angrily swipe away the tears that had fallen on your face, your tone pleading him to just… Just leave it alone.

“I won’t.”

His angry tone surprised you, enough so that you blinked in confusion– Raising your head slightly.

“…Why?” You softly murmured, sniffing quietly.

“Because you have no idea how hard I’m trying right now!” He suddenly shouted, causing you to jerk the phone away from your ear in surprise– Your eyes widening slightly.

“…Trying?”

“Trying to stop myself from opening this damn door.” Luciel’s tone was harsh, but his words once again caused your heart to speed up.

Licking your suddenly dry lips, you swallowed again. “What’s… What’s stopping you?”

“I’m not sure anymore,” He confessed, and you heard a quiet thud of something against wood.

Did he just hit his head against the door?

“…You’re welcome to.” You whispered, and the sound of another soft groan reached you through the phone. You heard him swallow heavily, and a stuttered breath.

“You have no idea how badly I want to,” He said softly, and you felt another rush of heat run through your body at his words, and you fidgeted in place slightly. “But.. I-I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because…!” He practically yelled the word, but quickly trailed off into silence. After a long pause, he spoke up again, softer this time. “Because I won’t put you in danger like that. I can’t put you in anymore danger than I already have.”

“You’re not putting me in danger, Seven. You’re protecting me.” You said soothingly, your voice barely even a whisper.

“My feelings for you puts you in danger.”

You were quiet for a moment, processing what Luciel had just confessed to you. Your heart thudded heavily in your chest, and a small smile found itself on your lips. “You…?”

“I care about you,” He confirmed in a hush tone, his voice strained. “I do, really. I just… I can’t, not right now.”

You smiled, giggling quietly. “I understand. I’ll wait, then.”

“Good, I’m putting the basket down, so just give me a moment to make it back to the living room, ‘kay?”

“Mmhm.” You agreed, smiling. “Oh, and… Seven?”There was a pause, and then yet another quiet groan. 

“W-what is it?”

“Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me, now you really should get dressed before I really do lose control and come in there.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” You couldn’t help yourself from uttering the words, snickering as you heard the redhead yelp in surprise.Then he growled, and the sound vibrating through you to your very core. You pressed your thighs together slightly, biting your lip. 

“Both. Please just get dressed.”

You laughed despite the heat between your legs, who knew that such a simple sound from the man could effect you so well, huh? “Ya, ya. Scoot away from the door, then.”

“…What if I don’t want to?”

“Seven.”

“I’m going, I’m going!”

You waited a moment as you listened to his footsteps wandering back towards the living room before opening the door– But you had misjudged how far he had gone just slightly. He was only about half way down the hallway, and from the way his shoulders were tensed he had heard the door open behind him. 

He had immediately frozen in place, and you couldn’t hear him breathing over the phone.

“Ah. My bad.” You said, opening the door wider and taking a step out to bend over and grab the basket. “Don’t turn around.”

Looking at his back, you could see that even the tips of his ears had turned red with the realization of just what was happening behind him– His hand was clenched tightly at his side, shaking slightly.

“…Ne, Luciel?”

You heard him gasp in surprise at you saying his baptismal name rather than his online nickname. And he started to turn towards you, only for him to suddenly jerk his face back forwards to stare into the living room. 

“W-what?”

“You better keep your promise later,” You teased, grabbing the basket and pulling back into the room– Closing the door and turning the lock immediately.

“…Unlock the door and I’ll fulfill that promise right now,” He said suddenly, and you can’t help but laugh as you heard his footsteps approach again; Stopping right outside your door.

“No way~!”

The doorknob jiggled, and you laughed again– Putting the laundry basket on the bed before starting to sort out your clothes.

“Open the door.”

“Not gonna happen, go sit at the table I’ll make us breakfast once I’m dressed.”

“Please open the door?”

“Nope.”

“You’re killing me here.”

“Kitchen, Luciel.”

“Okay, okay. I’m going.”

There was a long pause, and you snorted quietly. “You haven’t moved, but nice try.”

“Damn it.”

“Anyway, I was thinking of making omurice.”

“What if I’d rather eat you?”

“All you had to eat yesterday was a single bag of Honey Buddha Chips and like five Dr. Peppers. Move it, mister.”

There was a loud groan, but finally you heard his footsteps receding. Giggling to yourself, you hung up the phone and quickly dressed yourself.

You had a meal to make.

**Author's Note:**

> im working on another fic for 707/reader and its actually gonna be sin so lolololol  
> this isnt beta'd so any mistakes should be ignored :p


End file.
